User talk:RazoE
Here's Another Good Tip Do not just add your picture over the top of somebody else's picture such as you did with my red Audi RS6 Avant or the MBX Power Lift photo of 99escort. This is not only bad manners, but too confusing for the administrators and other editors. If you feel the need to upgrade somebody else's photograph, upload your own in a new page with a brand new name and then insert it into the various pages. But, do not just upload it over an existing photo. If you don't understand what I'm saying, feel free to ask me further about this matter. I'll be glad to explain it even further. Kenny HaarFager 05:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I am rather new to the matchbox wikia. I thought someone was tryiong to mess up my post. So I added it a few times. Next time I'll be a bit more careful before I post. Thanks.0ldgeezer 16:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Erm help! I was atempting an edit on one of the tables and for some reason it has messed up the table can you please undo it because I'm quite new to this wiki and really any wiki! Coolow 20:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ::I've been having problems with loading pix to pages.They upload to the WIKI ok,But then won't load to page.You didn't perhaps encounter any mistakes in the listing on my part by any chance,did you?If not it must be an equipment glitch,on my end.Appreciate it! Pirate4722 15:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There was one that loaded up as a link; F-150 SVT lightning, but I think it's due to the fact that on wikia, the link must be entered exactly as the file, including the file extension. So wikia sees ".jpg" different from ".JPG", and will casue it not to come out... Question How do you make your wheel imiges appear round? Mine come out square which is better than nothing,but does not conform. Pirate4722 18:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hilti jeep Hi RazoE, Do you have any idea, how can i buy a Hilti Jeep? jekey.mark@gmail.com Sorry, I get most of my stuff from eBay, or through other online auctions. RazoE 14:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Where can I buy it Hi RazoE, where did you buy the Karma? Thanks and cheers, Nadine Hi, Nadine. You should be able to buy it anywhere starting the 1st of this year. The one I have is straight from Mattel. RazoE 14:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Photo Booth just asking a quick question. How dod you insert a extra text box on a vehicle for a new casting without using a table? Please answer on my talk page. THANK YOU Photo booth 23:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for finishing things up for me. Hey finish everything off for me Hi, Where can you buy the dark green BMW X5 SUV? please type back asap! :) 18:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Important Note PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, believe me the Dreamworks: The Penguins of Madagascar Hummer H2 SUV Concept is a 2011 release. In all other websites about new matchbox cars, they all say it's a 2011 release. If you were the one who changed it back to 2010 which I changed to 2011 last month, PLEASE say it is a 2011 release. No worries, I don't change many things, I just mainly clean up posts and reformat things. If you want, you can take a photo of the back of the package, usually the copyright year is 1 year behind the release year. Also if you post the toy number (five digit number, usually in the corner, usually starts with a letter, but may be 5 numbers), it can be easier to research and find out the yearRazoE 16:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The Classic Car Wiki Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come and help out at my wiki. Heres a link: http://classiccars.wikia.com/ If you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page or find me on chat :) TheWWC 17:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey RazoE just a quick question.How do you make an extra box for another year on a car?Thanks!!!!!!!!Photo booth 00:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) WHere do you right click at?Photo booth 04:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Stop Redirecting Pages Stop redirecting pages! HaarFager 04:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes. The Jaguar XK IS a new version of the older Jaguar XK. (Did you mean Jaguar XK 120SE?) That may fit your mind, but you still have to put the right name. Your summary was "name on base." If you have one of those and it sure says "new," still leave it because that's still correct. 17:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC)173.21.234.15 hi, im wondering where could i get the dark green BMW X5 SUV. Please type back asap 18:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Umm RazoE, I am Gustav.. . I like the toy cars which you have. Is there by any chance that you'd ever wanna sell or exchange your toys please let me know. It is quite impossible to find Matchbox in my country however we do get Hotwheels. Would you by any chance like to trade / exchange or sell your Mercedes Benz 280 GE (which has Polizei written on it)? 15:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Gustav Mozumder